Redención crimminal
by Albagarnie
Summary: Los datos obtenidos no dejan lugar a dudas: Kira está en Japón. L tiene el plan perfecto para tenderle una trampa y demostrar que es real, pero para ejecutarlo es necesario el sacrificio de una vida humana... Aquí mi primer fanfic


Leyó los documentos de sus manos uno tras otro, a una velocidad impresionante. Y podría hacerlo a más si no quisiera fijarse en todos los detalles que hubiera.

No tenía la menor duda: Kira estaba en Japón.

Y aún así, en ese país había demasiadas personas como para partir desde ahí. Podía usar todo lo que ya sabía para estrechar aún más el cerco sobre Kira, pero para hacerlo…

-L, ¿tienes pensado ya el siguiente movimiento?

El detective se giró hacia Watari, que acababa de entrar en la sala.

-Casi… pero aún quedan unos detalles por pulir. Ya te lo conté, Watari. Para poder ejecutar mi plan es necesario sacrificar una vida humana. Y no sé como hacer eso.

El anciano se quedó un momento mirando a su protegido. Él había visto morir a mucha gente durante todos los años en los que había ocupado el puesto de mejor detective del mundo. Con solo verle se podía notar como todo lo vivido le afectaba. Había quien pensaba que al gran detective L ya no le importaban las vidas humanas, pero no tenían ni idea de lo mucho que se equivocaban.

Recordó cuando L le había hablado por primera vez de su plan. Tenderle una trampa a Kira haciendo que matara a alguien en directo; alguien que se hiciera pasar por el propio L. Y cuando el señuelo hubiera muerto, él aparecería, lo provocaría, dejaría claro que la guerra entre los dos empezaba. Sabía perfectamente que eso era muy arriesgado, pero sus investigaciones le decían que Kira no sería capaz de matarlo; y debía confiar en ellas.

-He reunido una lista de condenados a muerte cuyos datos no se sacaron a la luz. Son todos americanos, y fueron detenidos hace varios años. No creo que Kira sepa nada sobre ellos.

-¿Has informado a las prisiones?

-Sí. Y han informado a los presos elegidos, que ahora mismo se encuentran en celdas de aislamiento para que no traten de correr la voz sobre lo que puede que les hagamos.

Watari le dio los documentos, y de nuevo L los observó con detenimiento, fijándose en todo lo que decía sobre los condenados. Había varias páginas de información sobre cada uno, como el detective había pedido.

Su rostro aparentaba ser como siempre, sin que la menor emoción se notara. Pero Watari conocía a L desde niño, y podía notar perfectamente cuando algo le ocurría.

-No te convence este plan, ¿verdad?

L negó con la cabeza, sin que su expresión cambiara. Pero cuando habló Watari pudo notar sus sentimientos de ese momento en su voz.

-No quiero tener que hacer esto. Yo nunca he tenido que sacrificar una vida humana, siempre he estado intentando evitar más víctimas de la injusticia. Y ahora Kira me va a obligar a hacer lo que más odio. Esto es una victoria por su parte. Y no quiero perder sin que él ni siquiera se entere. Además, los niños de la Wammy`s house son informados sobre mis acciones. No les quiero dar este ejemplo.

-Pero ya lo hablamos. No nos queda otro remedio. Este sacrificio puede adelantar mucho la derrota de Kira, puede salvar muchas vidas.

L iba a contestar, pero de repente un mensaje sonó en su ordenador. Venía de una de las prisiones más importante de Arizona.

-¿Tenemos a algún condenado de allí, Watari? -preguntó L antes de abrir el mensaje.

-Solo uno -contestó, mientras revolvía los documentos en busca de información. Cuando por fin la encontró toda, comenzó a leerla-. Lind. L. Tailor. Hace cinco años fue condenado a la pena capital por el asesinato de unos vecinos suyos. Ellos descubrieron que traficaba por Internet con materiales nucleares ilegales; y cuando él se enteró de lo que sabían, los asesinó, a ellos y a sus hijos, por si les habían dicho algo. Los cadáveres no se localizaron hasta una semana después de su detención, sin embargo, al él se le detuvo cuando volvía a su casa tras ocultarlos. Por falta de pruebas, esta detención se mantuvo en secreto, y cuando los cadáveres se localizaron, se le llevó a juicio. La policía informó sobre esto a los familiares de las víctimas y a nadie más. Creo que el caso no se conoció ni fuera del pueblo donde ocurrió. Hay muchas probabilidades de que Kira no lo conozca.

-Un 97% -dijo L mientras habría el mensaje. Era de voz.

-L -se oyó al abrirlo. El detective reconoció la voz. Era el director de la prisión-Hemos informado al preso que dijiste que te podría servir como cebo para Kira, y… pide que lo elijas a él.

El mensaje se cortó. Watari se mostró algo sorprendido por la noticia. ¿Un preso estaba pidiendo que lo usaran a él?

L comenzó a mordisquearse la uña del pulgar, con interés por el mensaje que acababa de recibir. Vio que en la parte de abajo había un enlace para poder llamar. Lo cliqueó inmediatamente.

-Prisión principal de Arizona, soy L -dijo cuando contestaron.

-L… -dijo la voz al otro lado. Era el director, la misma persona que había mandado el mensaje- El preso que elegiste quiere hablar contigo, dice que quiere ser él quién se sacrifique a Kira…

-Póngame con él.

-¿? -el director pareció muy extrañado de que L quisiera hablar con el preso. Pero al fin y al cabo, era lo que él pedía- Como desee… Tenemos unas cámaras con micrófonos en su celda de aislamiento.

La voz del hombre desapareció, y en la pantalla apareció una habitación en cuyo interior solo había un hombre sentado en una esquina, con una camisa de fuerza.

-Lind. L. Tailor, en estos momentos L te está escuchando -se oyó por megafonía.

Entonces el preso alzó la cabeza, para mirar directamente a la cámara. La calidad de imagen no era muy buena, pero a L le pareció ver iluminación en la mirada del hombre.

-L -dijo, con una voz esperanzada, y a la vez con autoridad y súplica- Escúchame, por favor. Sé que te costará creer a un condenado a muerte como yo, pero hablo en serio cuando digo que quiero ser tu sacrificio ante Kira. Sé que mi caso apenas es conocido, y por ello él no me reconocerá. Aunque no pueda matarme, me ejecutarán pronto, y si voy a morir, quiero poder hacerlo de forma útil. Mi nombre contiene la letra L; eso hace que el farol sea más creíble, y puedo hacerme pasar por ti a la perfección. Tú debes conocer las muchas mentiras que dije durante mi detención, y siempre manteniendo la calma. ¡L, yo puedo serte muy útil!

El detective notó cierto tono de desesperación al final de su discurso.

L mordisqueó con más ansia su uña. ¿Tan informados estaban sobre el caso Kira los detenidos, quizás por las muchas muertes necesarias de explicación que había en las prisiones? ¿O esa información la poseían tan solo los presos que él había elegido?

Apretó el botón que encendía en micrófono de su ordenador.

-¿Por qué? -fueron las únicas palabras de una distorsionada voz que sonaron en la celda.

Lind. L. Tailor alzó más la cabeza e incorporó su espalda, y su voz se esperanzó aún más al ver que el mismísimo L le escuchaba.

-Porque cuando me enteré de que podría ser un sacrificio ante Kira, comprendí que eso haría que mi muerte fuera útil, que redimiría todo lo que he hecho en vida. Porque sé que así moriré tranquilo.

Cuando sus palabras terminaron, L cortó la conexión.

Al día siguiente llegó un correo del detective a la prisión principal de Arizona: Lind. L. Tailor había sido el elegido.

Fue trasladado a la sede donde se encontraba L, en Japón. Allí fue puesto de nuevo en una celda de aislamiento, donde se le preparó para su actuación. Durante los dos días que paso allí no vio en ningún momento a L. No supo si lo que le había hecho elegirle habían sido sus palabras, pero no le importaba. Iba a cumplir su propósito. Se iba a redimir antes de morir.

Cuando el día de la retransmisión llegó, Lind. L. Tailor fue llevado ante las cámaras. Solo L, Watari y los agentes que se habían encargado de la llegada del preso conocían su verdadera identidad.

Se sentó en la silla, mientras ponían el aviso de su mensaje. L le había escrito el discurso de lo que debía decir. Se lo sabía de memoria, y podría repetirlo todas las veces que fuera necesario, porque sabía que ese podría no ser el último lugar.

Comenzó a hablar, y sintió como con cada una de las palabras que decía su adrenalina aumentaba. Sentía que ese era el lugar correcto. Que Kira lo estaba viendo. Que lo iba a matar.

Que L iba a conseguir tenderle la trampa.

Descargó toda la adrenalina de su interior en una parte del discurso que lo merecía:

-Kira, tengo una idea bastante aproximada de qué es lo que pasa por tu mente y qué es lo que tú pretendes. Pero lo que estás haciendo… ¡Está mal!

Continuó con el discurso, hasta que sintió que todo acababa. Se llevó las manos al pecho, aunque sentía que ese dolor iba a desaparecer enseguida, igual que todo lo demás. Pero supo que su muerte no había sido en vano.

Aún pudo escuchar el principio de las palabras de L antes de perderse en la oscuridad eterna, pero entrando con felicidad…

L vio como dos agentes retiraban el cuerpo de Lind. L. Tailor. ¿Había cumplido ese hombre su deseo de redimirse antes de morir? ¿Realmente se arrepentía de los crímenes que había cometido? No lo sabía. En aquellos momentos, lo único que L sabía era que ese hombre había conseguido que él pudiera ejecutar sus planes sin tener ese cargo de conciencia que habría supuesto el tener que sacrificar a alguien que quisiera vivir, o que no quisiera morir así. Y también que quienes más lo admiraban no perdieran la fe en él y pudieran continuar siguiendo su ejemplo.

Y sabiendo que había salido victorioso, se dispuso a decir sus primeras palabras ante Kira.


End file.
